Just a Little Bravery
by LlaraTheExplorer
Summary: Modern AU. Oneshot. Christina drags her college roommate, Tris, out to the annual Winter celebration of Snowfest, where they sign up for a particularly icy cold activity, the Polar Bear Plunge. This activity just so happens to be run by two very attractive male volunteers. Fourtris, Chrill. Enjoy!


**My first Divergent story!**

**I've done several Legend of Zelda stories though. If you guys are Zelda fans and you like this story, you should check those out.**

**I don't own Divergent or its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

Why did I sign up for this? Oh, right, because I was forced.

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself and narrowed my eyes at the festivities all around me. This was the annual Snowfest celebration, held every winter in Rexburg, Idaho. I attend college nearby, with my roommate Christina. The snow was a couple inches high, above my ankles. We were standing in a park, and there were children running around everywhere. There were carriages pulled by horses taking people around a track, and booths with games all around.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of coming here, but Christina made me come. She was also making me sign up for an icy death, also known as the Polar Bear Plunge.

I glanced nervously at the giant pool that had been set up nearby, and the forklift that rested beside it. I exhaled slowly as I pictured myself and Christina being lifted up on the forklift.

I was partially doing it for Christina, so she wouldn't jump alone, but I also felt like I needed to prove myself. I have never done anything courageous in my life; I had always been reserved. So, I elected to jump into a freezing pool that has ice floating in it, while it's 20 degrees outside.

"Attention, Snowfest guests! The sign-ups for the Polar Bear Plunge are now open! Come sign up!" A man's voice called out. Christina, who had been standing nearby, rushed over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, let's go!" I groaned, but let her pull me over to the booth, where two men stood.

"Are you lovely ladies here to sign up?" The first guy said. He had dark hair and was wearing a name tag that said Will on it. I glanced over to the second guy, who was silent. He had lighter hair and bright blue eyes, but he had a stern look on his face. I read his name tag, which said Four on it. _Four? What kind of name is Four?_

Christina grinned.

"You bet we are."

"That's what I like to hear!" Will said, enthusiastically. He picked up the pen and held it out to us. "Which one of you will be signing up first?"

I surprised us both when I spoke. "Me." I said fiercely, taking the pen from Will's hand. Christina looked at me in shock.

I scrawled my name quickly on the first line, and then I handed the pen to Christina, who wrote her name. "Thanks for signing up…" Will glanced down at the sheet of paper. "…Tris and Christina! I can't wait to see you guys jump."

Christina glanced down at his name tag. "Thanks, Will! We're excited."

"She's excited." I corrected. Christina made a pouty face at me, and Will grinned.

"She's a party pooper." Christina said, playfully shoving my shoulder. Will laughed, and then turned to Four, who still had not spoken a word. I looked over at Four, and was surprised to see that he was looking at me.

"Come on, Four! Say goodbye to the lovely ladies." Will grinned at him, and I saw Christina blush a little. Four turned and glared at Will, then looked back at me with that blank expression.

It was silent for a few seconds until Four spoke. "….Don't be late." His voice was quiet, but deep.

Will sighed. "That's as much as you'll get from him. It was nice to meet you both! Make sure you're back here a little before 1 pm, so you don't miss the jump!" He smiled at us, and then we both waved and walked away.

When we were a safe distance away, Christina nudged me and grinned. "Was Will cute or what? Totally adorable."

I rolled my eyes. "His looks or his personality?"

Christina laughed. "Both."

The two kept on walking and laughing, and went off to play some of the booth games to kill time until the Plunge started.

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

Don't be late? Is that really the best I could do? I mentally groaned. I looked over at Will, who was watching the two girls walk away.

"Let me guess, when Christina jumps into the pool, you're going to be her Knight in shining armor and dive into the water in order to give her a daring rescue? Hey, I support that. I'll even throw you into the pool." I said, smirking at Will.

Will turned to look at me and glared playfully. "Hey, you can't really blame me. She's pretty cute." Will suddenly grinned mischievously. Uh oh. "But I bet you think Tris is cuter."

I scoffed loudly. "I don't know anything about her."

But that was a lie. I am good at reading people, and I had studied her fully. I watched her from the minute she got dragged up here by Christina to the minute they walked away. I noticed how she is reserved; she's not talkative, and she prefers to listen rather than be the one speaking. She doesn't want to be the center of attention. Yet, somehow, there's a piece of her that wants to be something more. She had revealed that in the way she had snatched the pen and signed up first.

I am intrigued by her.

"So? You don't need to know her to think she's pretty." Will said casually, but the conversation ended when people walked up, and Will began happily talking to them. I tried to focus but instead, my eyes found Tris at a booth on the other side of the small park, getting ready to play a game.

I'm hopeless.

* * *

**TRIS POV**

One o'clock rolled around, and they announced that the Plungers needed to make their way over to the pool. Christina and I made our way over, and we headed into the women's changing tent to change into our suits.

I pulled on my suit and then covered it with a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I definitely want more protection against the chill of the water. Christina just covered hers with a tank-top and shorter shorts. Ready to plunge, we stepped out of the tent.

"Tris and Christina!" The announcing voice called. We made our way over to the forklift and stepped up on it. As it slowly rose off the ground, I saw Four and Will waiting at the other end of the pool, with a cart full of towels.

Christina grabbed my hands, distracting me from my nervousness as the forklift rose higher. I looked at her and she was grinning at me. "Are you ready for this?"

I grinned back. "Oh yeah." But inside, I was super nervous.

The forklift stopped, and Christina let go of my hands so I could walk up to the edge. I looked out over the edge, studying the pool. I glanced one time back at Christina, who was smiling encouragingly, and then I looked up at Four, who was watching me intently. The crowd was silent.

I need courage. But not too much; just a little.

Just a little bravery.

I took a deep breath, and then I jumped.

It was an explosion of cold when I hit the water, and I quickly pushed off the floor with my feet and broke the surface. The crowd was cheering for me, the tiny girl who had plunged off into the icy water. I quickly began swimming toward the stairs on the end, determined to get out of the water and into the hot tub that was calling my name.

I grasped the stairs, but I couldn't move nearly as fast as I wanted to. I was so cold. That was when I felt strong arms grab me under the arms and lift me over the ladder. The hands set me down on the ground, and then I felt those same arms wrap a towel around my shoulders. I looked up to see the bright blue eyes of Four.

"You doing okay there?" He said quietly.

I mustered up a grin. "I'll be better when I get in that hot tub." I was surprised to see the faintest of smiles touch Four's lips.

Those lips.

I was yanked out of my short daydream when Four suddenly grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm into the air. He looked directly into the camera in front of us that I hadn't even known was there.

"First jumper, Tris!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and I looked up at Four, who looked down at me and then began leading me over to the hot tub. He took my towel, then he helped me climb up the stairs. I eagerly sank into the warm water and sighed in contentment.

That was when I heard the splash. I looked over at the pool, and saw that Christina had jumped. I grinned as I saw her head poke out from under the water, and she was smiling.

"That was awesome!" She yelled. The crowd laughed, and so did I. I watched as she climbed over the ladder, and I was pleasantly surprised that Four didn't help her over the ladder. Ha ha, take that, girls.

Will moved to help her, though, and they spoke quietly for a minute before she ran over to join me in the hot tub, waving at the camera as she went by.

"How was it?" I said to her as she sat down next to me in the warm water. She grinned over at me. "And what did Will say to you?"

"It was awesome! And he just told me that my jump was awesome and that he thinks I'm great." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, her grin still strong on her face.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

We continued to enjoy the hot tub for a few more minutes, until some Snowfest volunteers told us to get out to make room for the people who had just jumped. We climbed out, got dressed, and then went to check out the rest of the Snowfest activities.

"Let's go make s'mores over by the fire."

"Cool."

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

A little while later, Snowfest finally came to a close. The families began to leave, and the booths began to shut down. I was really hoping that Tris and Christina hadn't left yet, and I'm sure Will is thinking the same thing. We couldn't talk to them after the jump because we had to help the rest of the jumpers.

Will and I began to start closing up the pool area when we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey, guys!" Christina said cheerily. I looked over at Tris, who was also looking at me. Her hair was still a little wet, and it was actually frozen a little because the air was so cold. But she looked adorable.

Will grinned brightly at Christina. "Hey! And hi to you too, Tris!" She looked over at him and smiled, and I felt a pinch of jealousy.

"Hi, Will. Hey, Four." Tris said quietly, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"How was the jump?" Will asked.

"Awesome!" Christina said.

"Cold." Tris grumbled, and I chuckled at this, which made Will turn to me with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Christina, can I talk to you for a sec?" Will said nervously. She nodded eagerly and the two walked off a little ways away, leaving me with Tris, who was looking up at me.

"Uh.." I tried.

She smiled. "So, do you go to school around here too?"

Thank goodness she started a conversation. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, uh, the college right up the hill."

"Me too! Funny that I've never seen you. The campus isn't that big."

"Yeah, but it still houses a couple thousand students." I was finding it easy to talk to her, which was surprising. "So what's your major?"

She began to explain something about education, but I was so nervous I couldn't focus. _It's only a question. You can do this. It only takes a couple seconds._

Just a little bravery.

She stopped talking, and I took the opportunity before I chickened out.

"Do you wanna get lunch with me sometime or something? I mean, we could do something else, or even if you just don't want to, I get it, um…" I managed to get out. Wow, that was smooth. I shifted nervously.

Then she started laughing. She's so cute when she laughs.

"I'd love to get lunch. Or anything else. You know, whatever." She smiled warmly at me.

Woah.

I couldn't stop the grin that came across my face. Will would be shocked if he saw me actually smiling like this. What is it about this girl that does this to me?

"I should get your number then, so we can set this up." I said smoothly. Alright, that was better. That actually worked.

"Alright."

We exchanged numbers, and I told her I'd text her about our lunch date soon.

"You'd better text me, or I'll have to find you and hurt you." She said, putting up fists. I laughed, because this tiny girl was threatening me. My laughter caused her to fake punch my stomach, only hitting air. Nevertheless, I pretended to be hurt and doubled over, groaning. This, in turn, made her laugh.

I stood up quickly and thrust my pinky out. "I promise I will text you."

She hooked her pinky with mine. "Good."

It was silent for a few seconds as we just looked at each other, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

"So, Tris, are you glad you came here to Snowfest today?" I said, smiling slyly at her.

She smiled again. I will never get sick of her smile. "You bet I am."

* * *

**Yes, Will asked Christina on a date as well, I just didn't write it in there.**

**Also, Snowfest is a real thing. Me and my college roommates went to it a couple days ago, and one of my roommates and I did the Polar Bear Plunge. It was freezing but it was fun. This story is based off that, although I didn't get a date :( haha.**

**I hadn't intended him to be, but Tobias is a little OOC in this story.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
